Into the Bank
by Contriago
Summary: A girl who is forced to use her job to help a teriffying man. But can she do what he asks in order to save her life?  Nanakon new message inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey nanakon, I feel really flattered that I am the only favorite author of yours. My e-mail is open on my author page so just click it and e-mail me. Also I wanted to let you know that I have taken down two or three of my stories in order to fix them up a little bit. They should be back up real soon so just hang in there for me like you always do. Thank you so much and look out for my new story here.

Dedicated to nanakon for devoted loyalty throughout the last few years.

She walked into the dark room, smelling the scent of musk and dog. Dog? That was strange considering she didn't own a dog. She took several steps into the room and reached for the light switch. Touching it she pushed the small switch up and froze with fear as a shudder ran down through her, almost tearing her asunder. She gasped and ran for the door, but stopped as she door suddenly closed on its own, and standing in the shadows, just barely visible was the man she was afraid of.

The Joker.

"Welcome, home babe." he growled, his face black around his mouth and eyes in the dark, the rest a glowing white.

"H-hi, J." she called backing up. "More like hell, huh?"

She giggled uneasily and he knew he had full domination over her.

"Yeah, well as I distinctly remember you ran away, and we agreed you wouldn't."

"Yes, but you scared me, and I had to leave, I thought you were going to kill me." she was now against the couch and she sat down as his body moved towards hers. Another shiver ran down her and tears filled her eyes. She knew she was in trouble.

He straddled her, his big legs folded, on either side of her body, his feet hanging off the end of the couch.

Pulling out his knife he pushed it gently against her face.

"Let me make the rules a little more clear for you." he nodded and brushed her hair away from her ear before he leaned in and shouted, "YOU GET ME INTO THAT BANK OR I RAPE AND KILL YOU!"

She shuddered at the harshness of his voice.

Seeing his words had taken their effect he stood and fixed his purple coat and put his knife away. He turned to leave her, and wait for her in the car when she stood.

"Your going to do it either way aren't you?" she asked.

He turned and smiled. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we.

What do you think for the opening?


	2. Chapter 2 the plan

Next update: Tuesday

Wednesday for nankon

"So, now that you know what you're gonna do, let's go over it." the Joker said, before jumping off of her bed. She was tied to a chair in front of him and dead tired. Cuts laid on her stomach and arms, he hadn't bothered to cut her anywhere else in case someone saw.

"I-I'mmm to get into the bank, work like I normally do and then…." she trailed off. They had been at this for hours and it was now two in the morning. All she wanted to do was get a good nights sleep and go to work in the morning, But the Joker had other plans.

"Then…." the Joker asked, kneeling down to her side and tilting his head. A sign that he was getting agitated.

Her eyes drooped closed and a sting with a loud crack woke her up, as well as the taste of blood in her mouth. He had slapped her.

"and then…." he growled.

"then I work normally and then I start the fire alarm, evacuating everyone in the building and I let you and your goons in from the back."

"Good, now get some sleep before work."

"But I only have four hours. I can't work well with only four hours of sleep."

"Well you better try, cause if anything should happen that I wouldn't like and well…." his voice trailed off as his hand was pulled from the glove and moved to her breast, before massaging it.

She squirmed.

"I get lucky." he growled in her ear, before kissing her and left the room. Leaving her tied to the chair, and not a good position to sleep in.


	3. Chapter 3 nanakon

sorry nanakon, i know you haven't lost faith in me. i'm really sorry about not writing anything lately. i just got a job and it's full time 40 hours a week and i get so tired after work i just eat shower and go to bed. thank you so much for being patient and keep checking in. i have mondays and thursdays off so check in on those days kay?. and again thank you so much for hanging in there. and writing to me. to grab my attentions.

here's some fun naughty words for you to think about.

Joker

knife

girl

Hmmmm...

stay tuned and an update should be coming soon. hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4 help me nanakon

hey nanakon i've been trying to think about what i want to happen next in this fanfiction. but i've run out of ideas. is there a request you could make for me so that i can get an idea of what you want for this story. maybe your idea will help and if you can give it to me soon, i can have the story updated by thursday sept 9th. promise.


	5. Chapter 5 getting in

Kinda boring at first. Hope it turned out to be all that you wanted it to be nanakon.

She entered the building, feeling nervous as she passed by each co-worker, some that she knew smiled at her, other just walked by.

She pulled her sweatshirt sleeves down over hands, feeling cold and ashamed about what was to happen today. She made it to the elevator and hit the up button before waiting for the door to open.

"Lora, I've been calling you for ages. I saw you get out of that van on 8th street and I've been calling your name. But-" the young man who had finally caught up with her froze as he saw her pale face with black bags under her eyes. "didn't get much sleep, huh?"

The door in front of her chimed and opened letting the two of them in.

She shook her head and her mouth went dry. Would he find out about what she had to do? Could he read her like an open book?

"You should have called in sick and took the day off. I'm sure you boss would have understood." he suggested. "are you sure you can make it through this meeting without giving out on us?"

"Yes, Brian." she breathed out. Sighing, in relief. She knew he couldn't read her. He thought she was sick not ready to do something so unlike her.

"Good. I did all the reports on the missing money cases and think we might pull through this one fast. I'm hoping its fast because I've got a date tonight."

"With Sonia?" she asked relaxing a little bit.

"Yep."

"How is she?"

"Oh, she's doing great. She just got the new manager position and is wracking in some real money right now. I think if I marry her, the two of our incomes together would make us rich, and with the yearly interest this place gives us…I'm sure we could buy a mansion."

She froze with a shiver down her spine.

"Where are you banking at?"

"Here. And Sonia is too ."

She crossed her arms to keep from letting Brian see the shudder run through her. She was stealing from her friends and taking away from their lives.

The elevator door chimed and Lora jumped at the sound before exiting and moving to her cubicle. Brian split up from her and turned into his office.

She hesitated before looking around the room. How was she going to set off the fire alarm to get everyone out of the building when there were so many people here. Anyone could see her. And then after much thought she stood up and awkwardly moved to the bathroom.

The fire alarm sounded and several people ran off towards the elevator, several rushing past one another. Lora watched as several other ran for the stairs, smiling as she watched Brian head down the stairs.

As soon as the place was clear she removed the toilet paper she had set on fire and flushed it down the toilet before throwing away the lighter she had always kept in her purse for when she needed a smoke. But since the joker had taken her purse she had bought a new one and kept it in her skirt pocket, knowing full well that the joker would never allow her to wear pants.

Smiling she moved toward the stairs. She pulled the door open and ran as fast as she could down to the bottom floor and then looking around carefully eased around the front end cameras and made her way to the back of the building before opening it. She glanced around nervously for the Joker and spotted his van as he and his men jumped out of the van and entered the building, two staying inside the van in case of an emergency exit.

"Nice going, cupcake. I thought for a minuet you got all antsy on me. And I can't have that." the Joker growled before grabbing the bottom of her chin and shaking her face back and forth. She pulled away from him and the Joker grabbed her before dragging her to the elevator and hitting the button.

"This will never go all the way through. The fire department are already on their way over." she hissed as she hit the up button.

"That won't matter, their job-uh is to come in and save those who couldn't save themselves. That would be you and uh, as long as we have guns and no boys in blue it won't matter." he purred pulling her closer to him.

She fought against him as his arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her closer than she wanted to be. She could smell all the sweat he was perpetrating from the adrenaline rush.

"Oh, my god you stink." she yelled struggling harder against him.

"and you-uh smell wonderful." he giggled before using all his strength to pull her to him. She collided with him and they fell against the wall at the back of the elevator. Two of the Joker's thugs ended up laughing and watching as Lora continued to struggle.

The Joker licked his lips and gave her a big kiss before releasing her. She slinked to the other side of the elevator before wiping her mouth off.

"aw, you wiped my kiss off. Now I have to give you another one." the Joker came at her when the elevator chimed and she threw her self threw the door and as far away from the Joker as possible.

"st-stay away from me." she stuttered, her entire body shaking with rage.

"oh, n-no. what will you d-do if I don't?" he stuttered back.

"You're a pig."

"All men are, angel. It's about time you learned that. Now which way to the green?" he asked looking around. She pointed hesitantly towards Brian's office, the Joker glanced in the direction and whistled for his thugs to follow.

Without hesitation the four men walked into Brian's office. Getting on her knees in an attempt to run for the stairs, Lora crawled toward them slowly when a loud cracking noise filled the air and she felt wind brush past her right arm. She froze as a stinging sensation filled her arm and she stared at the floor waiting for the pain to go away. Red drops hit the ground in front of her and she just stared.

"Stay where I can see you, cupcake." the Joker called out to her and she knew he had fired a warning shot at her. If you could call it that.

Tears filled her eyes and she knew she would have to go through with the whole plan weather she wanted to or not. She laid down on the floor and silently cried. Looking up she knew her prayer had been answered and she moved slightly towards he desk before pushing the red emergency button underneath.

A second alarm joined the fire alarm and she froze. The Joker would know that was her.

She looked at the Joker who had come out of Brian's office and quickly got up after seeing the first signs of anger start. She ran for the stairs this time, but didn't make it when a fist caught hold of her hair. She was pulled back quit painfully and hit the Joker's body.

"You think you can save your job by hitting that switch. All you did was piss me off." he growled and dragged her backwards toward the elevator. His three thugs were already inside waiting for him. They hit the down button.

"You wanna fight against me? Fine. We'll play your way. But don't expect me to follow the rules-uh." his hand flew up her shirt and squeezed a breast tightly. She screamed in pain and began to fight him backwards. But couldn't get much of him since he was still holding her hair. Her hand flew to the one under her shirt and tried to pry it away without much success.

Rolling her sensitive nipple between his fingers he gave it a tug. She screamed again, this time he let go of her hair and bringing his arm up under her left one covered her mouth and held her there.

"I'll get into that bank. I'll get all that money. And I'll have you. Your not gonna win."

The elevator chimed and the five of them left the elevator. The joker pushing her the whole time out the back door and into his van. Once every one was seated the Joker set Lora down on the seat next to him before he moved and straddled her.

Taking out his knife he cut her clothes from her. Three of his thugs stared and whistled at her. Fear shone in her eyes. Would he do this in front of his thugs?

"DON"T…..PLEASE…..!" she yelled fighting him as his hand made it's way between her legs. But she lost the battle. His finger slide in rubbing against sensitive flesh. She stared the Joker right in the eye and cried silently, fighting him all the while he fingered her.

"You broke our promise….you deserve this so don't you DON'T….PLEASE…..! Me. I told you what would happen if you didn't listen." his knife came out and she shivered as he place it on her cheek and then rand it down her neck between her breasts and then to her sensitive skin, where his hand continued to play. Her chest heaved with held in heaves.

"Tears don't work on me." he growled and then with a flick of the wrist cut into her thigh. She screamed so loud the car swerved scaring the driver. The joker toppled on top of her.

"Watch the road, Moron!" the Joker yelled flicking his knife shut. She sat crying beneath him.

"Dry your face, and shut up." the joker said throwing her clothes at her and sitting down next to her. "you can cry some more later when we get home."

Dreading the ride she did as she was told and covered herself with her shredded clothes.


	6. Chapter 6 punishment

She dreaded ever reaching the house. The Joker hummed nasty tunes in her ear, massaging her leg every now and then and then he would return to stare ahead of them, looking around the neighborhood. Finally the car stopped and she shivered.

"Get out!" the Joker yelled at his Hench men. They did as requested, leaving the Joker and Lora alone. She stared at her naked thigh and refused to move. The Joker leaned in close to her face. And she continued to stare straight ahead.

His hand moved up quickly to her face and she flinched, but rather than slapping her like she thought he was going to do he brushed her dark colored hair out of her face.

Then he leaned in closer.

"Do you know-uh what I'm going to do to you?" he growled.

She shook her head no.

"Me neither, but I've been thinking about it. I can't rape you-uh." he purred in a rhythm. She looked up at him.

"I mean….. what good would that do. If I gave you a punishment that you couldn't bare and then what would I have to threaten you with. No….no….I'm gonna punish you in a different way."

She looked back down. What other nasty things could he concoct in his evil mind to torture her with, she wondered.

"How 'bout you nipples…." he whispered in her ear, nodding his head as though that were her answer. She looked up at her.

"What…..what about them?" she asked, her breath moving the hair on the other side of her face back and forth as she spoke.

"Why don't we….." he trailed off as though he lost his train of thought with her there. "Get out of the car."

She did as he told her. Pulling her clothes tighter around her so his goons would stop staring.

He got out of the car on the same side as her and grabbed her arm tightly. Causing her to flinch in pain.

"Don't run away…." he breathed pulling her towards the house.

_As if_…. She thought. _Where would I be able to run to without people staring at my naked form. Besides I can't run and hold my clothes to myself._

They walked up the stairs and into her house. He pulled her into her room and she heard the front door close as the Joker's thugs came in.

She turned away from the Joker as he closed the door to her bedroom, leaving them alone again. He walked up behind her and grabbed the sides of her arms. She would have pushed him off but thought it better to keep something between the two of them.

"You want to play dirty?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered at the harshness.

He grabbed her clothes that she held tightly onto before he shook her off of them and threw them to the floor. She now stood naked, pressed against the Joker.

"I can play dirty too." he growled and then pushed his erection against her. She moaned and scooted away from him. But his arms held her in place.

"what's the matter don't like it. Well know you know how it feels." he said and then he turned her around and threw her onto the bed. Before taking his belt off and grabbing her discarded belt from the floor.

Jumping on top of her he grabbed one wrist and tied it to the bed post before reaching and doing the other.

All the while Lora screamed and fought. Once he was finished her screams died and she stopped struggling realizing her defeat.

"Pl-please don't do this." she begged looking up at the Joker who was staring intently at her.

"Do what?"

"Please don't punish me." she cried fearful of whatever he may do to her.

"Oh, come on now, you pushed the button at the bank of purpose. It's my turn to have some fun and you know I've earned it."

He jumped off the bed and left the room, she sighed in relief and waited for the Joker's return. He entered, smirking from ear to ear and her heart dropped as his arm raised, holding a needle.

Can anyone guess what he's going to do with the needle. Hints are place within the chapter. I would also like to thank lilchiq for his/her review those are much appreciated and nanakon for support and ideas.


	7. Chapter 7 finished score

She screamed loudly as the Joker made his way over to the bed, smiling and giggling he edged closer, slowly, teasing her mind as though he were stretching it's very nature. Laughing, as though it were all a game. She kicked and fought, as he climbed on top of her holding his hand close to her breast she froze in fear as he circled the nipple with the needle. She whimpered and looked up into his eyes. Truly fearing him for what he was, the Joker, a mad man with no remorse, no care in the world and no real feelings.

Her body trembled beneath him exciting him all the while. Her breaths, shallow and light, afraid any more intake of air would kill her or worse, cause her to be impaled by his hand. The power he had over her frightened her more. He liked it. ….no loved it he loved being god.

"Say, hello cupcake." and with that he tilted the needle to the side and holding her nipple with his other hand pushed the needle through.

She screamed in pain and then stopped as a sudden heat traveled from her injured nipple down between her ribs and into her stomach which burned and caused her to thrust upward to the Joker in their own accord.

Suddenly shy at her own bodies betrayal she looked down. Absolutely ashamed until she saw his large erection straining and knew he was just as aroused as she was.

"What an interesting turn of events today has turned out to be. Don't you agree?" he asked taking the needle out he sat up and bent down over his shirt as though undoing a small button that had been there. And then he leaned forward and she felt him play with her nipple.

"there's the first one." he purred in her ear before tapping her breast lightly. She looked down to seed that he had pierced her nipple and put a hoop earring in it.

"One more to go and then some fun."

"No…."she cried fighting her restraints.

"Oh…Yes!" the Joker yelled and moved on to the next nipple. She squirmed this time hoping that he wouldn't go through with this is she wouldn't hold still enough for him to do it. But he just stabbed her in the stomach while she screamed.

"Hold still or it goes somewhere else." he hinted by tapping the needle against her clit. She bit her lip and held her breath. That would be most painful. He moved back up to her breast and grabbed her nipple holding it out so he could push the needle through like the first one. He quickly put a nipple ring in that one as well so it matched the first.

"there. Now that your punishments all over with and you've sought it out. Let's get started." he jumped from the bed and disappeared beneath it before reappearing with a box. Opening he smiled. Turning her over in a doggy style position he made her stand on her knees with her hands on the head board. Returning to the box he took to clamps out from the box, he got on his knees behind her and clipped one on each of her new nipple ring and then gently pulled her back to his erection and thrust gently against her. She felt the string tighten as he pulled her back against him and felt the pull of her nipples tug as he thrust for a second time.

"ah, that hurts." she cried as he did it the third time.

"Now that you're getting the general idea. Let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8 rash

"Please….please don't rape me…e…e" she begged as his erection continued to rub against her behind. Each time pulling her nipples with their new sensitive rings.

She cried as they tightened and he continued to hump her. After what seemed like forever, her hips were sore from being held in place and her ass sore from the clothes and constant rubbing. She cried for her tender nipples which she knew could bear no more. She had given up begging him to stop knowing now that he wouldn't.

"Ya sore?" He asked, sweat pouring from his face and dripping onto her back.

"y…yes…." she sobbed, pulling on her restraints tightly holding onto them for dear life. His humping slowed and he held her in place panting.

"good…." he purred in her ear. "Next time it'll be uh, longer. Understood?"

She nodded and he let her go. Rolling on his back beside her. Her legs slide down so that she now laid on her belly.

"Did you like your punishment?" he asked.

She shook her head no and then rolled over before crying into her pillow, letting all the sorrow and pain he had placed on her out.

"Your not suppose to like it. It keeps you from wanting another one and to keep you in line of what you have to do. We'll try robbing the bank in a week. Try and do it right this time, or your ass will be a lot worse than the rash you have now."

"I have a rash?"

"You sure do."

"I hate you."

"Aw, you don't really mean that do you, cupcake?"

"Why me?" she cried into the pillow. "Why did he have to choose me?"

"If you do as your told then I'll let you go. That was how it was suppose to work the first time. You wouldn't have your nipples pierced right now or a rash on your ass if only you had gotten me into the bank like I asked the first time and got us out. This is all your fault and I don't want to hear another word of poor me until this is all over with. Now roll over and get some sleep." he growled throwing the covers onto her naked body.

"Can…can you please take the chains off, they hurt." she whimpered softly next to him.

He pulled the covers back off of her and gently unhooked the clamps connected to the rings before gently massaging her nipples. She liked the feel of him massaging her aching tips. She moaned and rolled to her side before putting her head down on the pillow.

"Are you enjoying that?" he asked pulling the tip out gently with two fingers.

"No." she lied.

An evil grin appeared on his face before he grabbed the nipple ring and pulled out, causing her to say "ow," rather loudly.

"Liar." he purred in her ear. "I think you want me to really fuck you. I bet you enjoyed every bit of that punishment, except the rash. That's gonna hurt tomorrow by the way."

She glared at him evilly.

"But if you behave, I'll see what I can give you to ease that up a bit."


	9. Chapter 9 work again

Yes nanakon I am very well. There will be another update before Tuesday so be ready to read that. Make time if you don't have any. Tomorrow I go to the fair with a friend so it'll be late probably around your usual 1 in the morning on Monday thing. If not check again on Tuesday, it should be posted by then. Anything in particular you want the joker to be doing in the upcoming chapters, the one you gave me before was spot on and don't be afraid to tell me anything dirty, I've heard just about everything. Again thanks for being my number one fan. Here's another story/chapter dedicated just to you nanakon.

She woke up the next morning, to the Joker rubbing her nipples.

"It's time to get up-uh."

"No." she cried rolling onto her stomach, which she found to be a big mistake once she felt her nipples burning.

"Yes-uh…" he whined back in her ear, sliding his hands up and down her sides.

"Please just another hour." she cried.

"If you don't get up, I'll have to do this-" he humped her sore bottom and she jumped at the amount of pain she felt.

"ah…."

"Hurts don't it?"

"Yes, please stop."

"Will you get up?" he asked stopping all movement.

"Yes."

"Good, I'll go see what I can do for your rash." he jumped out of bed and ran from the room.

Fearing whatever he would bring back would be dreadful, she laid on the bed and waited. The door squeaked as he walked back in this time. And she look up, relieved that she saw lotion in his hand.

"This should do it."

The Joker squirted some lotion onto his hand and moved to rub between her legs when he stopped and looked down at her.

"Your gonna behave right?" he purred, his eyes dilating while he spoke.

"Yes."

His hand met and she sighed as his hands were gentle as they rubbed the lotion in.

She moaned and relaxed, squeezing her still tied restraints like she had last night.

"Nice, huh?" he asked watching her as she began to move against his hand.

"uh, huh."

"Well that's all you get until you get me my money." he growled withdrawing his hand, he walked closer to her and grabbed a fist full of hair before pulling her head back causing her to arch her back to meet his hands demanding fistfuls. His mouth touched her ear as he bent down. "And you better get it this time-uh."

His hot hateful words sent shivers down her spine. All he wanted was the money.

With that he let her hair go and gave her behind a harsh slap.

"Or you'll really get it."

He took a key from the nightstand that she hadn't noticed before and uncuffed her.

"You have five minuets to be ready to go to work." and with that he left her.


	10. Chapter 10 the next day

The next day:

As she entered the building to work, she froze. Surrounding her was at least half of the NYPD standing around the halls, elevators, doors and staff.

"oh, my god. How can I get him in?" she whispered to herself. She readjusted her shirt, feeling the rings push against her bra still made her uncomfortable, but everyone would see the rings if she hadn't of wore one. She also hadn't liked the idea of not wearing one.

"Lora, oh my God am I glad to see you. Everyone was wondering if you got out since no one saw you leave."

"Oh, yeah, I actually wasn't hear, I was down the street getting some coffee, Brian."

"Oh, well the police found out that someone had lite something in the girls bathroom to set the fire alarm off, and that the police departments call for help from the firefighters had been blocked so they hadn't got the call until your desk alarm went off, strange huh. I think there might be a ghost but don't tell anyone. Oh, and the reason the police are still here is because the Joker's fingerprints were found in the elevator and back door, but nothing was taken. Well see ya." he waved goodbye and walked off to the staircase.

Shaking with fear that everyone knew it was her she shakily made her way to the elevator.

"Miss Lora White!" a strong voice behind her called. She turned slowly, seeing it was Detective Gordon and froze, she had known him only through the epic battles with the Joker on the news.

"Y-yes officer."

"I'd like to ask you some questions down town. Is that okay?" he asked now close enough to talk rather than shout.

"Y-yes." she stuttered and moved to follow him back out of the building.

Oh, god they know, was her last thought as they helped her into the car.


	11. Chapter 11intero

Detective Gordon lead me into the interrogation room. It was small and dully light.

"If you could please, step in there and have a seat." Detective Gordon said before continuing to walk down the hall. She stepped into the room shakily and took a deep breath before sitting down.

Assume that they know nothing and play dumb. She thought to herself. While by herself her thoughts wondered onto the Joker, and what he would do if he found out where she was right now, or if she accidentally let any important details slip into the hands of Detective Gordon.

She sat down and stared into the mirror across from her. She had a few hairs sticking up from the top of her head and gently patted them down. Detective Gordon came back into the room, with a piece of paper in his hand. He smiled at her and sat down before sliding the paper down in front of her.

"I want you….to write down everything you know about the fire that day." he said.

"The…the one at the bank?" she asked.

"Yes. The one at the bank."

He pulled the chair in front of him out and sat down.

"May I have something to write with?"

"Of course, sorry here." he said handing her a pencil.

She looked at him and then down at the paper before starting to write.

"Uh, sorry Gordon, could you uh…..come help us with the talcum powder case. We're having a little bit of trouble with it." a voice said from the door way.

"Sure, Tim. I'll be back in a minuet. If you finish before I get back you can leave." Detective Gordon said.

"Kay, thanks." Lara said looking at the man in the doorway. The two men left and she went back to the paper. She continued to write, pausing to think of a believable lie and then continued.

"No, no, no. I hope you didn't tell that lie to anyone else. Cause that's just pathetic."

She jumped as she looked up and there standing in the doorway was the joker with no makeup, wearing a full police uniform.

"what are you doing here?" she hissed getting up to look passed him, down the hall. When she saw no one she returned to the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I work here."

"don't play games with me. How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I didn't. I'm just doing my job, I'm the new trainee." he smiled and came into the room to sit down across from her.

"How did you even get in here, if they find out, they'll arrest you."

"Arrest me? For what working?"

"Uh…. Would you just be you for a minuet and stop playing games?" she asked.

"Sure." he stood up and walked around the table and then behind her. Leaning down he moved her hair from her face. And breathed in her ear. "where's my money?"

"I can't get it, we have to plan better, they have your prints and they know that you…." she was cut off by him grabbing her hair and pushing her head forward. She hit her nose ofnthe table and with a scream grabbed her bleeding nose.

"Are you the boss of me?" he asked.

She shook her head no, trying to hold all the blood in but failing, as it ran down her arm and dripped onto her skirt.

"Then why in the fuck are you telling me what to do-uh?" he growled, genuine anger showing in his voice and body language. She said nothing because all that would come out were sobs of pain and anger. All she could do was treble and stare at the paper in front of her. He leaned in and erased the sentence on it before sliding it back in front of her.

"lift up your shirt-uh." he purred still at her side.

She didn't move.

"You want a boken nose with that bloody one?" he asked.

She reached one bloody hand to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up until her nipples showed. Both were red around the nipple from the constant rubbing of her shirt. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed the nipple ring firmly between his index finger and thumb and then squeezed. She cried out and grabbed his hand.

"Aw, yes detective Gordon, she got a bloody nose, I was just looking at it for her." the Joker said straightening up. "good news, just allergies."

Walking around the table quickly, he held his hand out to greet Detective Gordon. They shook hands firmly in a business like manner and Lara put her shirt down before turning to look at the two of them. Tim had come back to the doorway as well. "Ah, yes, this is Jack he's my trainee for the day. Aren't you Jack?" Tim asked.

"Yes, pleasure finally meeting you so I can start work Tim." the Joker replied smoothly.

"So how did she get the bloody nose.

"it just started and she asked me to take a look, unfortunately I couldn't find tissues." the joker replied.

"That's fine, I'll get her some." Gordon replied and then moved to get her some.

"See you around, princess." the joker said before leaving with Tim.


	12. Chapter 12 he was gone

Her hand shook as she lifted the key to her door. Sliding the key in she swallowed hard, twisted the key and pushed the door open slowly. Looking around she noticed no one was in the house, not even the Joker's most trusted goons.

Sighing she walked to her room, and laid down on the bed, her thoughts went to those of that day. The Joker, smashing her face into the desk with no remorse, the detective rereading her paper over and over again, asking her the same questions until they all blurred together. As though she was the key to the puzzle they were missing. And though she was she made no attempt to let them know it. Fearing the joker was one thing, disobeying and betraying him were two others.

She rolled over and cried into her hands for a moment before she decided a shower would do her some good especially since the Joker wouldn't let her have one. If she did get a shower, it was under his watchful eye and he always insisted on washing her. It was more like a punishment then hygiene. She stood and grabbed her night clothes before walking into her bathroom, closing the door and locking it she took a quick shower, fearful that the Joker would come back at any time and finish it for her. Or worse, get angry that she had taken one without his permission.

Coming back out of her room, she looked around and soon grew bored, at least with the Joker around there was a constant fear that made her forget time itself and think of only him, and getting away.

She shivered and laid down on the bed before covering herself up and peacefully drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sometime later….

She felt something heavy smothering her, and smelled, stale air as she turned to roll over, and froze.

"You smell clean."

The Joker laid on top of her, his nose mere inches from her face.

"I-I took a shower earlier."

"It's nice." he bit his bottom lip and looked up at the head bored, his arms swaying as he giggled. "Do you want me to let you go?"

"I'd love for you to let me go." she said.

"Then touch me." he purred in her ear.

Her hands shifted up and she placed one on each shoulder. He giggled again, and swayed his hips against her body. Her hand slide down his chest to his belt and froze, staring up into his eyes she blinked and breathed heavily.

Her eyes drew away from his dark ones.

"I-I can't." she stared at the wall to the left of her and he laid on top of her laughing hysterically.

"can't…..can't! Or won't!" his voice changed from laughter to anger and he jumped from the bed before removing his belt, holding it high in the air she screamed and covered her face. Starring down at her he threw the belt and stormed out of the room, shaking she watched him. He ran to the front door and slammed it shut. She stood shakily and then moved to her window to look outside. He was gone.

He was gone he was gone he was gone.

But was he coming back.


	13. Chapter 13 updated chapter 12

some of you may have noticed that chapter 12 as of today 10/23/2010 was a repeat of chapter 1. i fixed that so it should be the right chapter now, please review thanks again nanakon.


	14. Chapter 14 mob boss

As I slept I felt cold and alone. Not used to sleeping alone, I tossed and turned until I was to tired to stay awake any longer and finally drifted off.

I was awaken by a loud bang, jumping out of bed I ran to the front door. Thinking that he had finally returned. Through my excitement, I forgot about safety and through open the door. What I didn't know was that I would forever regret it.

Brian grabbed me and pushed me back into my house, followed by three other men I had never seen before. Brian dragged me to my couch and threw me down, causing me to bounce and shake.

"Good work, Brian." a man in a husky voice said. It was a fat man in a business suit. "Your sure this is the girl?"

"yeah, this is Laura." he said looking down at me.

"Well, hello Laura. Your boy Joker owes me a lot of money. Keeps telling me he'll get it next week. But I'm tired of waiting. Then Brian tells me a little something. He tells me you tried to help joker rob my boy here. What I'd like to know is, is this true?"

"Brian? …What's going on?" I ask.

A smack across my face brings me back.

"I asked you a question, bitch?" the man growled. I covered my burning face and stared at him.

"Yes, the Joker told me if I didn't get the money he would rape me." I uttered with regret.

"And did he?"

"Don't answer that question, sweetheart-uh"

My eyes flew to the door in relief, for there standing in the doorway was the man I both learned to love and hate.

Sorry it's so short, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more to come so keep checking.


	15. Chapter 15 emotionally drained

My eyes flew to the door in relief, for there standing in the doorway was the man I both learned to love and hate.

….

"She's not a part of this Sal." The Joker growled stepping into the room the long rifle in his left hand scraping gently across the floor.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have brought her in it then." Sal barked back, stepping closer to the Joker.

His face twisted and I knew something nasty was coming.

Sal saw it to and backed away before snapping his fingers. The two men I didn't know jumped towards the Joker, one latching onto his back and the other, got caught right in the throat by the Joker's knife that seemed to have come out of no where.

The man on the Joker's back slowed him down long enough for his partner to hit the Joker rather hard in the stomach, causing him to fall, laughing to the ground, the long rifle fell, three feet away from the men and Brian moved to pick it up.

The Joker laid on his back, tossing this way and that laughing while the man beneath him gripped him around the throat, causing him to stay where he was at. The injured man straddled the Joker and grabbed both of this hands before pulling off his belt and restrained both of the Joker's hands.

"what are you going to do, huh?" the Joker taunted the man straddling him. "Rape me?"

And then his howling laughter filled the room.

"Far worse then that, Joker. Since you feel it's alright to steal my boys money."

"Aw, come on Sal. I didn't touch it." the Joker giggled, while the two men helped him up.

"But you tried to. That gives me enough reason to stop you there."

"No I didn't-uh." the Joker growled getting as close to Sal as he could while his two boys held him in place. Which wasn't far.

"Which one of you's steering me, cause they aren't doing it right?" the Joker asked looking at either of them. "and what's far worse then rape-uh?"

Lara watched everything that was going on around the room before standing to leave the room. But Sal caught her out of the corner of his eye.

"and where does your beautiful little sugar cube think she's goin?" Sal asked before spinning around and grabbing her by her arms, he pushed her to the couch.

"the Joker owes us a lot of money sweet heart. And we're not leaving till it's resolved. You want us to leave?"

Lara looked up at the Joker who looked down at her expectantly, and then she nodded before putting her head down.

"You want to pay off the Joker's debt, then?" he asked.

"h-how much is it?" she asked her head still down.

"not much from a pretty thing like you." he said sitting down next to her and then letting his hand slide between her legs. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away before standing.

"You-you want sex with me for the exchange of his release?" she asked standing up and stepping away from Sal.

'Yeah, sure." Sal said standing and getting closer to her.

"No." she said shaking her head and then looking at the Joker.

"Well then-…" he lunged forward and grabbed her before throwing her face first into the couch. And then he crawled on top of her from behind. She screamed and wiggled before Sal lowered his face next to hers.

"I'll just take it."

At that moment, the Joker bent backwards a little bit and knocked one of Sal's boys onto the floor. The other came to grab him and managed to pin him to the floor.

"Better yet, let's let him do the dirty deed. Grab the camera boys, we can record it and then post it on the news." the two boys, began laughing before Brian left the room, Sal's boys tied the Joker to the chair, a few moments later he came back in with a camera.

"Yah, know Sal, I might not be able to get it up. She's not really my type-uh." the Joker growled.

"I don't think so." Sal leaned in close to the Joker. "Cause if you don't I'll kill the bitch."

"Well you can go ahead and kill her, she's no concern of mine other then getting me into the bank."

"Then why threaten her with rape?"

"It was only a threat. Ya see, the brain can only handle so much." the Joker threw his head to the side to get some of his hair out of his face while he talked. "She's terrified of getting raped so I told her if she didn't do this for me she would really get it. But like I said she's not my type so I couldn't do it."

"She's gonna get you into the bank, huh?" Sal asked turning his attention to Lara who laid on the couch sobbing.

"Yep-uh." the Joker popped the p so loud Sal's two boys jumped before one of them grabbed the rifle Brian had put down and cocked it up before pointing it at the Joker.

"I've gotta see this. Tomorrow then. I want to see her get you into the bank. No stealing money from my boy."

"I wasn't after uh…Brian's-uh….Money I have selected accounts I'm taking from."

"If she doesn't get you in, I'm raping her myself and uh, killing her after, so find a new toy fast." Sal said before snapping his fingers. Brian took out a knife from the kitchen drawer and cut the Joker loose, Sal's bodyguards left first and then Brian, who turned and closed the door before leaving.

The Joker came over to the pile of sobbing clothes on the couch and straddled it.

"Your alright Lara, I know that was scary but you're a big girl."

"Get-off me" she cried attempting to lift herself up and throw him off.

"Wanna know how I know you're a big girl?…huh?" he asked wiggling so she couldn't throw him off. "Because you have these." he said and grabbed two fists full of her breasts.

She screamed and rolled off the side of the couch, the Joker falling off with her. She reached up to slap him and missed when he grabbed her hand.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" she screamed continuing to flail around. He giggled and pinned her arms down on either side of her.

"Wanna know where I've been the last week?" he purred, a smile on his face. "I'll give you a hint."

He laid down flat on top of her and pushed her legs apart with his before sliding in between them and then ground his hips against her and moaned loudly.

She cried silently beneath him and after the third hump and moan he stopped and let her go before rolling off to the side of her.

"No rash this time."

She laid there without moving and he moved to lay on his side his arm holding his head up so he could stare at her.

"Are those tears of joy?" he asked wiping one away.

Without thinking she nodded and turned to her side, snuggling into the Joker.

"Aw, did you miss me?"

Again she nodded this time into his shirt. He pulled her closer and held her there.

"we better get some sleep, lotsta to do tomorrow. We can't have you getting raped and killed tomorrow, unless it's by me." he giggled and lifted her up before carrying her into her room.

"good night sweets." he said and left the room. She fell instantly asleep to emotionally drained to care about anything else, with one thought in her head. He was back.


	16. Chapter 16 into the vents

Sorry I haven't written in so long, my computer's fan wasn't working right so it had to be taken in. thanks for everyone who was waiting. Enjoy.

I woke with my head pounding, my breath shallow. The Joker's arm laid over my waist pulling me in a crushing vice like grip. But I was comforted by the gesture rather then scared or disgusted.

I could feel his warm breath in my ear, he stirred without me moving and my thoughts went back to last night. He had stood up for me and protected me from the mob bosses and himself. But why? I highly doubt he cared about hurting me, and the only reason he kept insisting to keep me around was to get him into the bank. Bullshit. There had to be more.

Knowing from the news he was a merciless man, I knew he wouldn't think twice before hurting me, and yet he had. He had left the house to keep from hurting me. Where he had gone had made me very upset, and yet I didn't understand that either. Why should I be mad that the Joker had taken other women while he was away?

"You up?" he asked breathing into my ear, I nodded and he flipped his arm off me before laying on his back and stretching, I stood to go get ready for work.

"How are the nipple rings treating you?" he purred.

I turned around to find him holding his head up with his arm, his lower lip in his teeth.

"uh…."

"Do they hurt, is all I'm concerned about?" he hesitated while speaking as thought trying to figure out what I was thinking. And did I mention that he was doing a good job.

"concerned….?" I whispered staring at him.

"I didn't say concerned….What are you delusional now. What's the matter, can't function when I'm around. Does that mean you have a crush on me?" he asked standing and walking towards me with each question, and then he was so close, we could kiss, frightened, I backed up and ran into the wall, cornered.

"How about a game of cat and mouse?" he purred, licking his lips and stepping towards me, he rested both his hand on either side of my face, flat against the wall. I was now trapped between him and the wall, my breath quickened and I closed my eyes, as his brown ones skimmed my body up and down.

"Please don't." I whispered, pushing him back gently with my hand, it rested gently in the middle of his chest, to frightened to actually push him away. He looked down at it and moaned before grabbing it gently at the wrist, pushing it down, down, down to his belly button and then froze before a mad fit of giggles came and then pushed it down farther, over the hardened member in his pants.

"He only get's this exited with you." he said looking down at my hand on his groin. "So I tried giving him a break to see if that would help, but it didn't each time I fucked a girl, it was you he pictured. You he wanted."

His eyes flashed back to my face. I swallowed hard, his eyes were pitch black with want and his hardened member twitched under my palm.

His breathing hitched, heavier. Harder, more strangled.

"You better go get ready for work." he growled. And released my wrist.

Shaking I stepped toward my dresser, watching as he left the room. I grabbed some clothes for the day and entered the bathroom. I turned on the water making sure it was warm, before turning to take my clothes off. Once I was ready I shakily stepped in, I didn't know why I was shaking so bad, was it fear? Was it want?

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself and then jumped when something grabbed me and pulled me back, I felt his hard chest, his shaking hands. His clothes were still on.

Was he shaking with want?

"I could kill her. Maybe that would sate his needs." he whispered, barely audible. I didn't think he was talking to me, and that was why it was barely audible.

Shaking in his hold, still covering myself I waited, scared of what his next move would be. And then it came, a hard slap to the face. I fell to the floor, half dazed, the lights in the bathroom fading in and out.

"We have to hide her. Sal knows…." he whispered in her ear, barely conscious he bent down and picked her form up in his arms, crushing her as he did so.

"we have to hide her." he growled looking around the room. Finally he shook and looked up, at the air duct that was blowing air down on the two of us, unable to move from shock I laid limply in his arms as he crossed the room and set me down on the couch. He crossed the room so quickly, or perhaps at a normal pace, but the world was spinning so much, it didn't make sense to me. Dragging a chair behind him I watched as he pushed it under the vent and then using his knife unscrewed each screw quickly.

What was he up to? Why was he unscrewing the screws to the vent?

Once the vent was open he stepped off the chair and came back over to me, picking me up he wrapped his jacket around my now shivering form and stepped back up onto the chair.

No! my mind screamed, but it didn't come out, he was lifting me up to shove me into the vent.

Grabbing onto the vent with one hand he tossed me over his shoulder with the other and then lifted us both into the vent.

Cramped I hit my head as we went in. but we made it in. he pushed me ahead of him, before pushing himself up.

"I gotta go cupcake." he said and kissed me gently on the head.

I was going to die up here. Tears filled my eyes and then he hit me again, causing everything to go black. And I could no longer hear or see him.


	17. Chapter 17 awakening

She woke to the sound of two loud argueing voices.

"If you don't tell me where, she's at, I'll kill her when I find her." a man's voice echoed into the shaft.

"Well good luck finding her."

The Joker's voice echoed into the shaft.

"What happened, did she run from you?"

"No-uh."

She heard anger in his voice. She shifted very carefully closer to the end of the shaft, and looked down. The Joker was tied to a chair, Brian stood next to the Joker holding a gun to his face.

His coat still wrapped around her thin frame held her back a little and she shifted to help untwist it a little.

Her head throbbed where the joker had hit her to knock her out. She breathed in heavily, to tired to move any farther and rested her arm over the edge of the vent, which was at least a two feet drop to the vent bars and another ten feet to the floor. Her head rested on her arm and she listened in to what the two men were saying.

"Does she know about the money Joker?" the other man asked.

"No-uh."

"Does she know who she's taking money from?"

"No-uh."

"Well what if she found out, what would you find out?"

"then I'd kill her."

"Did she find out Joker, did you put an end to her living."

"Maybe I did, maybe didn't-uh."

"And where is her body now?"

The chair squeaked as the Joker leaned forward, and with a mad laugh, whispered. "Gone-uh."

"Well you better find us someone else to get us in since Brian can't. you have an hour."

"fine."

They untied him and left the room, the Joker fixed the cuffs to his sleeves and shaking one leg, looked up.

"Ya awake cupcake."

She moaned in response. Curious to find out all that had been talked about.

"I thought I heard ya shiften about up there. Listen we got to get into the bank tonight. Ya up for it."


	18. 18 bank robbery and a lotta questions

I was going to wait to update this on thanksgiving but you've all been waiting so patiently. So here it is and there should be another update thanksgiving night. Friday morning for nankon.

She didn't remember much of the ride to the bank, I knew that much from the look on her face when I woke her up. She seemed shocked as though I'd slapped her.

"Tell me what's going on, at least give me that." she begged me as I lifted her half sleeping form out of the car.

"When we get to a safe enough place I will-uh." I breathed. Telling her everything that was going on would be hard for her to digest. I wasn't sure how well she would handle it and above all I felt bad that I couldn't tell her. Not with the bank cameras or my henchmen or anyone else being around. She was easy to lead inside, kinda like a lifeless doll that just needed directing. Her body shivered against mine, sending blood to my soft member, making it painful to walk.

We made it to the door and she entered a code number into the key pad on the side of the door. It clicked and then opened, I pulled the door open and pulled her inside. She fell limply against me and I paused to look up and around in the corners of the room, looking for cameras. None in the front entrance.

"Let me get the two on the stairs." she whispered softly, the air of her breath moving my hair against my ear, making it tickle. I let her go gently and she slumped over to the stairway door before reaching an arm around the corner of the door.

"Good." she said loudly and moved to go up the stairs, I followed her carefully standing behind her in case she decided to fall. I knew she was dizzy from where I had hit her and that it would eventually wear off, but it took time, that we didn't have. And I couldn't have let her stay awake for the conversation we men were having.

She stumbled and I watched her. And she just got back up and continued to walk. Looking behind her nervously, as I followed, and then she kept going.

We reached the top door and she pulled it open, holding it for me.

"Why did you choose me to help you rob the bank?" she whispered.

"Do you remember when you thought I was going to kill you?" I purred easing around the desks to the main safe vault.

"Yes, that was when I left you. I ran away."

"Yeah, do you remember anything before that?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Not much, you hit me and I ran out. Then I don't know. But I remember waking up and wanting to go home, so I did."

"Let's just get the money and go." I turned and played with the vault and it popped open. I grabbed handfuls of the money and then looked around for something to put it in. grabbing a garbage can I began to fill it and when the vault was 3/4ths empty I quickly closed it.

"Why only that much?" she asked.

"Questions later, lets go." I grabbed her hand and led her back towards the stairs when she pulled away.

"Tell me what's going on, I heard you talking to those men. Tell me." she begged, tears streaming down her face. Knowing she wasn't well I smacked her anyway.

"I said questions later." she stumbled and I caught her, heaving her over my shoulder, the trashcan in the other hand and quickly made my way down the stairs, I loaded her in the front seat and the money in the back before putting the car into gear, and sped off to my final safe destination where I would tell Lara everything. Including the fact that she really really loved me.


	19. 19 a small peice of the whole puzzle

My entire body shook as I put the car into park in front of the big building in front of me. Lara slept in the seat next to me. She would be sick for the next couple of days while her head took the time it needed to heal. And I knew she would be mad at me for everything she was about to find out tonight. But I couldn't keep it from her forever and she had a right to know why I would not leave her alone.

The truth was, I was no random man picking out a random girl to do the job. Brian and his buddy, mr. mob boss had so much they didn't know. So much she didn't know, which had kept her from getting raped.

I leaned in the back and grabbed the garbage can filled with money and pulled it to my body before getting out of the car and walking around to her side. I opened the door and she stirred, I froze and watched her for a minuet. And then when I knew she would stay asleep, pulled the door open the rest of the way. I set the can down next to me before lifting her out the only way to get the trashcan in and her was to put her over my shoulder and the trashcan in my hand. Making sure not to hit her head on the roof of the car, I eased her over my shoulder and still partially bent, down I grabbed the can and moved to the buildings front door.

We were safe now, the two of us.

Two men dressed in black carrying two .45 rifles stood in front of me at the elevator.

"I got the money, girl's mine." I said and the two guards disbursed from the elevators doorway allowing me and my "luggage" to pass by. I hit the button to the upper level and panted, sweat pouring down my face, tickling my scars as it rolled down and dripped off my face.

I didn't remember being so nervous in my life. I rarely ever did get nervous.

The door chimed and opened, revealing a rather dark room with a table and three men. The one in the middle stared at me.

"Joker, boy-" he said standing and walking towards me. I set down the trashcan and shook his hand warmly.

"Evening-uh, Malcom-uh." I growled. "Mind if is uh-set her down."

I licked my lips nervously and shifted my feet uneasily.

"Sure. There's a couch in the other room. Does uh…she know about the accident yet?" he asked taking out a cigarette and lighting it before blowing smoke in my direction.

"No…I'm not sure I want to tell her. But I know I'll have to tell her about her memory loss."

"Memory loss…." a small feminine voice whisper behind me and I knew she had heard our conversation.


End file.
